


Cap IM Tiny RB Round 8: Prime

by DragonK



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonK/pseuds/DragonK
Summary: Art for Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang 2017 by dragonkitty.





	Cap IM Tiny RB Round 8: Prime

[](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/164369366273/cap-im-tiny-rb-round-8-prime)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Always Yours, Tony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919381) by [justanotherpipedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream)
  * [Second Childhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921925) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)




End file.
